Things from the Past
by Barson4Ever
Summary: Rafael gets called in to the precinct late one night...


"Barba…."

Raf answered as he was waking up from a deep sleep.

"Hey it's me, I need you at the station now," Liv said in a tone she uses when she was unsure.

"What happened?" Raf asked in a concerned voice.

"You will find out when you get here."

"What about Noah?" Raf asked as he got up walking into the bathroom.

"Bring him with you," Liv said in a low voice

"Okay, I love you" Raf smiled

"Love you too" Liv said

Confused at the time he looked at the clock. He didn't realize Liv had left to go to the precinct. It was 3AM. Rafael showered, put jeans and a shirt on and, then he got Noah up and ready before he made his way down to the precinct.

As Rafael walked into the precinct, he saw Liv, Carisi, Rollins, and three men who he never seen before.

"What's going on, Liv?"

He asked as he handed a sleepy Noah to her.

"Rafael, these two men say they need your help."

Rafael looked at her then at the men,

"With what?"

"We need you to be a decoy to help us catch a man named Hannibal Lecter" Jack said.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Raf asked confused.

"We have a guy in hiding called Dr. Fredrick Chilton, he's a dead ringer for you" Will said.

Raf got a funny look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Liv said.

"Dr. Fredrick Chilton is my twin brother" Raf said

"I didn't know you had a twin"

"I was going to tell you when the time was right" Raf looked at Liv with a nervous look then looked at Jack "What did he do?"

"He wrote and published a book to discredit all Dr. Lecter's work and I want to use you, Barba."

Raf looked at the woman and little boy that was his world. He looked back at Jack and Will,

"Liv can we speak in private?"

"Of course"

Liv, Noah, and Raf went into her office. Liv sat on the couch with Noah in her lap.

"So what's your thoughts on all this? Raf asked in a low voice.

"I wished you told me you had a twin, I don't want you to do it, but I know you're going to do it," Liv looked up from Noah giving him a small smile.

Rafael smiled back "Yes I am."

Raf sat down beside her,

"I know your worried, I'm worried too"

"That's an understatement. I'm terrified,"

"I understand." Rafael whispered as he looked at the little boy in her arms.

"Papi," Noah said reaching out

Raf smiled, Noah has only started calling him that the past week.

"Come here." he said reaching out for him and Liv handed Noah to him.

He looked downed at Noah then at Liv, she had tears in her eyes but she still smiling.

"I just want you to promise one thing. Promise me you will come back to Noah and me"

"I will come back to you two"

He kept looking at her then back to Noah. Giving Noah a kiss on the head and giving Liv a kiss on the mouth.

"Let's get this over with" he stood and Liv stood as well.

Liv looked at him and smiled and gave him a kiss, "I'll try to understand why you have to do this."

He smiled "Love you, mi amor."

"Love you too," Liv said as he wrapped one of his arm around her, the other holding Noah.

Walking back into the bull pen. Looking at Jack and Will

"I'll do it, but I want Liv and the squad there as well."

"I think we can do that." Will said.

"We will meet here tomorrow round 3 and set up a dinner with Hannibal. But, I'm going to warn you should not probably eat nothing but a salad." Jack said.

"Ok, everyone let's go home get some rest and meet here tomorrow," Liv said.

 **At Home**

Liv, Raf and Noah walked into their apartment, Noah could sense that something was off.

"I'm going to put him down and then I'll be in," Liv said

"Can I be a part of it too? I know it's your and Noah's thing, but I need it tonight."

"You don't need to ask to be a part of it, you're his father," Liv said as Raf followed her into Noah's room.

They made their way into Noah's room. Liv handed Noah to Raf to go get Noah's sippy cup of milk.

"Papi, sing?" Noah asked when Raf got him into bed and under the covers.

"Okay hijo" Raf said as he started a Spanish lullaby his Abuelita sang to him when he was young.

 **The next day**

"Ok, everyone knows what to do? Jack asked.

"Yeah we do, let's get this over with." Liv said firmly. Fin, Rollins, Sonny, and Nick all agreed.

Raf was inside of Hannibal's house, talking to and fixing to have dinner with Hannibal Lecter.

"The Romans used to kill flamingos just to eat their tongues," Raf said.

"Don't give me any ideas, your tongue is very feisty, and as this evening has already it is nice to have an old friend over for dinner," Hannibal said slyly.

"Fredrick, I was surprised when you wanted to meet and have dinner like old times."

"I was wanting to talk to you about what I said in my book about you. I didn't want to publish it, but it was Jack and Will's idea. Raf said.

"Like you guys did with the red dragon?"

"Yes."

"Well, it not all true in your book. Some statements are true, like how I treated Fredrick and Will" Hannibal looked him.

"Fredrick and Will? You mean Will and me."

"I know that you're not Fredrick, you sure look a hell like him but you're not Fredrick"

"Yes, I am," Raf said, hoping Liv and the others heard what Hannibal just said.

Meanwhile outside of Hannibal's house….

"We need to move NOW!" Jack said getting out along with Will, Liv, Fin, Rollins, Sonny, and Nick.

They got to the front door, busted in and ran into the dinner room where Hannibal had a knife to Raf's neck.

"Hannibal, let him go" Will said walking toward him.

"No, I won't" he started to cutting Raf neck but Will quickly walked out over to him put a hand with the knife stopped him and put handcuffs on him.

"Raf! Raf!" Liv screamed as she dropped by his side.

"I'm fine. It's not deep" Raf said, as he put his hand on the cut mark

"You're still going to the hospital to get looked at," Liv demanded.

"Ok, mi amor," Raf said.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 **Back at the Precinct in the Interrogation room**

"Hannibal what did you think you were going to do to him?" Will asked

"I was going to get payback for what he did to my career, then I realized it wasn't him, so I was just going to kill him" Hannibal said with a hint of indifference in his voice.

"And then what? Disappear again? Jack asked in disgust.

"That was my plan" Hannibal said looking at the window.

 **Outside in Liv's office, Liv and Rafi watching the interview**

"Why didn't you tell me you had a brother?"

"What?" Raf asked watching the interview Liv staying beside him.

"I asked why didn't tell me you had a twin brother?"

"Fredrick was the golden son. He was the one that was supposed to go to Harvard and be the lawyer. I wasn't going to Harvard unless I got the scholarship. See, he didn't want to be a lawyer, he wanted to be a surgeon. So he went to Medical school and became a surgeon. But he accidently killed someone during an operation. It ruined his reputation so he had to change professions. Fredrick became a psychologist and ran a hospital. That's how I think he got involved with Hannibal, I was afraid he would try to find me, leading Hannibal to you and Noah and something would happen to you two. Hannibal… he's worse than Lewis, Liv as much as I hate to ament it." Raf said looking at her.

Liv got silent for a few minutes,

"Okay, I understand"

"You mad at me for not telling you?"

"No, I've still not told you everything about me or what happened with Lewis, so it's ok if you don't want to tell me anything else about your brother"

"That's basically everything to know about my brother" Raf looking at her then turning over to look on the couch to see Noah asleep.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in"

"Hey Lue" Sonny knocked on the door "Will and Jack want to show Barba something".

Raf, Liv, and Noah came out of the office and saw Jack, Will and Dr. Fredrick Chilton standing there.

"Hey Rafi, long time, no see," Fredrick said.

Raf smiled walked over.

"I guess you're still doing plastic surgery for what Red Dragon did to you ain't ya" Raf said looking at his brother.

"No, I quit I've still got some burns and scars from being glued into a chair, lips being bit off and set on fire, but I'm doing alright got a wife, two kids, and a dog. You?"

"I'm doing well. I have a wonderful girlfriend, she standing right behind me with her kid, no dog" Raf replied with a smile.

"Fredrick we need to get you back with your family," Jack said.

"Ok, goodbye Rafi" Fredrick said looking at Liv

"Be good to him, he's went through hell and back because of me since he was four years old"

"I will, Fredrick," Liv smiled

Fredrick looked at Raf smiled and walked out with Jack and Will.


End file.
